


Техника сквозной резьбы

by anyakindheart



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Billy is probably ooc because i have written this when we were in the middle of DOTO, Gen, Human!Outsider, Post-DotO, now i think she's going to be noticeably warmer to the Outsider
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 06:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12835470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyakindheart/pseuds/anyakindheart
Summary: Выхаживать ребенка, которому четыре тысячи лет от роду, и организовывать ему досуг Билли периодически помогает Корво Аттано.





	Техника сквозной резьбы

**Author's Note:**

> очен смол кусочек спасибо за внимание

Первое время Билли пыталась давать обещания, чтобы это не выглядело так, как будто она хочет спихнуть Чужого на Корво насовсем: _“это-на-пару-часов”_. Я быстро, туда и обратно, а потом заберу его у тебя, и мы уйдем.   
Позже она поняла две вещи: 

во-первых, если обещаешь ребенку, что придешь за ним через час, и не приходишь, это негативно сказывается на воспитании ребенка (даже если ему четыре тысячи лет); 

во-вторых, Корво был абсолютно не против возиться с Чужим сколько угодно дополнительного времени. Однажды, когда Билли пришла к служебной пристройке и гоняла в пыли маленький колкий камушек сапогом, пока Корво ходил за Чужим, она услышала, как Корво шутливо говорит ему что-то вроде "зубы надо чистить, кусаться можно только чистыми зубами". Выведенный к ней Чужой был умытым и казался даже довольным. Он слегка погас, когда увидел Билли, и Билли молниеносно отразила эту реакцию. В первое время складывалось у них не очень. Корво был как прослойка, как смазочное масло и нейтральная территория, и когда они уходили от Корво далеко, ощущалось, какие они зачастую становились друг с другом сухие и ломкие.

*

\- Ты сможешь раздобыть ему немного дерева?

Билли уставилась на Корво и постаралась вложить в этот полукрасный взгляд все неверие мира. 

\- Я подарил ему пару простых резаков, - пояснил Корво спешащим голосом. - Может, ты найдешь ему какую-нибудь доску, чтобы он мог что-нибудь из нее повырезать? У него хорошо получается, да и время поможет занять. 

Билли опустила глаза. Ей потребовалось, как на самых ранних уроках у Дауда, представить свое самообладание в виде маленьких мягких алых шариков, которые надо было сжимать в ладони достаточно плотно, чтобы промять рельеф, но недостаточно для того, чтобы шарики лопнули. При мысли о Дауде у корня языка будто бы расправилась горькая стрелка и потекла в горло. Билли стиснула пальцы, вспомнила про шарики, опомнилась, ослабила хватку. Голос Дауда в ее голове отозвался бесстрасстным "Вот так", и это был совсем старый голос, просто ниточка из пыльной давности, но уже тогда она съедала насыто глубокое значение этих слов: она не подвела - и наставник, отец, ее лишенный безгрешия полубог был горд и доволен ею. С этим знанием она засыпала самым счастливым жителем этой мусорной земли, с этим знанием просыпалась лучшей на земле охотницей на драконов, готовая ко всем новым подвигам.

\- У него хорошо получается, - зачем-то вступился Корво. На сей раз Билли вскинулась на него, критически осмотрела его позу родителя-защитника, совсем разжала воображаемые шарики в пальцах и тяжело выдохнула. Дверь в стене за спиной у Корво качнулась, раскрылась - и оттуда выбрался сутулый Чужой. В зубах у него торчала пестрая долька инжира, одежда была мятой и усыпанной мелкой желтоватой стружкой. Чужой сразу встал чуть позади Корво, практически спрятался за его плечом, но косился оттуда на Билли со стеклянным бесстрашием, светлоглазым и вызывающим. 

\- Я ничего и не говорю, - сказала Билли, наморщив нос. - Посмотрю, что можно сделать. Спасибо за твое время, Аттано. 

\- Всегда буду рад, - сказал Корво. Он развернулся к Чужому, затем, к потустороннему шоку Билли, легко завел руку ему за плечи и ласково потрепал ладонью по загривку. Чужой повернул к нему бледное гипсовое лицо (выглядел он комично, потому что так и не выпустил из зубов кусок инжира), и какое-то время они смотрели так друг на друга, как персонажи мифической скульптуры, для которой Билли могла бы придумать миллион предысторий. Иногда она занималась этим, когда по долгу службы (например, по контрактам) таскалась по музеям, частным коллекциям и домам богатеев. Она знала только самые основные легенды и народные сказки, и большая часть произведений искусства, выслоенных вычурным авторским шрифтом в масле или во мраморе, была ей чужда, но в таком случае Билли прекрасно справлялась и сама. Она кралась вдоль верховины длинной линейки шкафов, обступая уже сложенных на ней спящих стражников, и маленький задорный островок в ее голове, почти подавленный прохладной сосредоточенностью ножа и вздернутым нежеланием попасться, сочинял дурашливые истории про этих людей и зверей, застывших на полотнах в белой статике. Согбенный воин на коленях перед дриадой? Билли была уверена, что он просто умоляет вернуть ему счастливые подштанники, которые она свистнула. Лихая парочка воинов, идущих в обнимку с раззявленными ртами? Наверняка горлопанят издевательскую песенку собственного сочинения про своего воеводу, а сам воевода вот-вот подкрадется сзади. 

Не работал такой подход только с картинами Делайлы - они были слишком личные, и при взгляде на них в животе от угла до угла разрывались стальные арфы, Билли ощущала себя внутри перемешанной в кровь. И еще, как она ни старалась, ей не удалось придумать ни одного забавного мотива к Королю Мотыльков. Это, как и некоторые другие вещи в ее жизни, просто не было веселым - ни с какой стороны. 

Она смерила Корво и Чужого еще одним оценивающим взглядом трущобного искусствоведа. Мучительно напрягла мозги, пытаясь прикинуть смешной сюжет для этого изваяния, но споткнулась сначала о светлое, в воздушных прожилках, хрупкое лицо Чужого, потом напоролась на отеческие стрелы, наставленные из Корво. Мягким углом под ключицей Чужой вжимался Корво в предплечье, и Билли поняла, что это - предел. Что ближе этого Чужой никогда ни к кому не стоял. Что теплее этой руки на холке его никогда никто не трогал. Во всяком случае, не в последние четыре тысячи лет. 

А потом одна Бездна вытолкала его из себя в другую, и чем он занялся, усевшись посреди хаоса и нагибая голову, чтобы глазница шторма не взъерошила ему волосы? 

Резьбой по дереву. 

\- Есть пара досок на примете, - ляпнула Билли и поманила Чужого к себе ладонью. - Идешь? 

Молча, недоверчиво, он все-таки отлепился от Корво и пошел в ее сторону.

*

Доска лежала в холщовой перевязи и вцеплялась в ткань каждой занозинкой, как будто из последних сил сопротивлялась перспективе стать какой-нибудь кривой фигуркой. Или это мешкалась сама Билли, пока, присев на колени, распутывала мелкие волоконца и щепки в своем несекретном тайнике. Доска была толстой и сыто-оранжевой; совсем сгоревшие части давно отвалились трухой, остались только обугленные темные наползы и волны по краям.

С доской наперевес Билли дошла до сидящего на продавленной кровати Чужого и вместо того, чтобы положить ему доску на колени, пригласительно протянула ему ее из рук в руки. 

\- Корво попросил обеспечить тебя материалом. Это пойдет? 

От доски Чужой сначала отпрянул. Потом аккуратно взял ее (его пальцы взокрались на дерево, как бледные подземные пауки), проследил глазами тонкий рисунок трещин, поднес доску к лицу. Обнюхал ее, шурша разбивающимся об деревяшку воздухом, как щенок, и догадливо сощурился. 

\- Это доска с твоего корабля? 

Билли кивнула - слово согласия застряло в горле, будто уперлось в стенки всеми лапками и не пожелало вылезать. Она не бродила целенаправленно около берега и уж тем более не пыталась проплыть по следам последнего пути "Падшего дома", подбирая колючие зубья плохо сгоревшей памяти - доска действительно нашла ее сама, Билли буквально запнулась об нее, выброшенную в песок, когда окружным путем возвращалась домой. 

\- Она твоя, - сказала Билли, широко провела рукой и сама весело фыркнула от такой нестерпимой щедрости. Чужой, кажется, улыбнулся тоже. Если Билли не обманул свет. 

Чужой сказал: 

\- Тогда попробую сделать волка.

Билли смотрела, как он неловкими, урывистыми движениями перекручивает на поясе подвесную сумку, чтобы она оказалась спереди, как расслабляет шнурок и достает изнутри аккуратно завернутые в ткань инструменты - два резака по дереву, постукивающие друг об друга лакированными ручками. Как берет один из них, с широкой шейкой и плоским обширным лезвием, и неуверенно проверяет его остроту на подушечке большого пальца, вминая скобу в кожу. Так, как его, наверное, научил Корво. 

\- Не порежься, - бросила Билли через плечо. Чужой ответил напряженным сопением. - А фигурку пристроим там, где у ненормальных людей каминная полка.

Выходя из комнаты, она прикрутила фитилек на ворванной лампе, прибавила света.


End file.
